Secrets
by Cygnea
Summary: [Naruto xover][ItachixUsagi][Oneshot] All Sasuke had to do was keep a secret.


**Title:** Secrets**  
Warnings:** Suggestive actions between preteens  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own, or claim to own, any of the characters mentioned below or the series from which they originated.

* * *

Sasuke knew that following rules was one of the most important parts of being a great shinboi. So when his teachers told him to do something he tried to follow their orders exactly, whether that teacher was the instructor at school, his father, or his genius brother Itachi. 

Recently, though, another rule had been added, a private rule between the two brothers that had only been said once. He watched now as Itachi lead his companion towards his room, smiling slightly and waving when she glanced back and gave him a friendly grin. The new rule was simple – don't tell anyone about Usagi – but Sasuke wasn't quite sure why it had been invented. His family knew the Uzumaki heiress and liked her, he thought, but Itachi had told him it was very important, and he trusted his older sibling enough to obey without asking too many questions.

The visits weren't exactly frequent, about once every two weeks or so, but Sasuke wasn't allowed in the back when they happened and that forbidden aspect made him incredibly curious. Usually, he found something to do while they were together – reading his books, practicing his techniques, sharpening his weapons – but today he was finding it hard to keep occupied. His weapons were already sharpened and oiled, the heavy rain prevented him from going outside to train, the indoor exercises were always better with Itachi so he didn't bother with those, and he didn't seem able to concentrate on the words in front of him.

He turned a page and sighed dejectedly, glancing back towards Itachi's room. What were they doing back there? They always seemed happier when they came out; at least, Usagi's dreamy smiles seem to indicate she was and Itachi occasionally gave off the slightest hint of satisfaction.

Just once, Sasuke decide suddenly, getting up and starting towards the back. He'd just peek in just for a second – carefully, of course, because sneaking up on Itachi was nearly impossible – and see what they were doing. Struck by inspiration, he realized they were probably training, maybe working to surprise everyone when they finally revealed how much Usagi had grown.

The sound of the rain faded to almost nothing in the hallway and he crept towards the door as stealthily as possible, calling on every ounce of his training to keep him hidden. Biting his lip, he pressed his ear to the wood and listened, furrowing his brow in confusion when all he heard were a few muffled words to low to make out clearly. If they were trying to keep their training secret then it'd make sense that they were being go quiet, but how was Itachi supposed to teach Usagi if she couldn't even hear him?

Gathering all his courage, he cracked the door open and peeked in.

For a moment he wasn't sure what was going on. Usagi was laid out on the ground, her hair splayed out around her like a golden aura and her arms wrapped tightly around Itachi, who was leaning over her, one hand behind her head and the other out of his sight. Sasuke's eyes went wide when he finally figured it out; those noises were coming from Usagi, and Itachi was alternating between kissing her mouth so hard he was probably hurting her and making his way down her neck.

Sasuke knew he should move, should close the door and run while Itachi was, for once, distracted, but he seemed stuck in place, unable to make any of his limbs obey. Before he could get himself back under control, his brother raised his head and made eye contact.

His grip on the wood tightened and he held his breath while Usagi recovered her own, head faced away from him, eyes closed, and chest heaving. It seemed that they stared at each other forever before finally, slowly, Itachi raised one hand and held a single finger in front of his mouth.

Sasuke nodded, slid the door closed and ran.

* * *

Any and all comments are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
